


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第五辆车-Car No.5

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 厨房早餐PLAY。今天是黏人的大狗狗！





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第五辆车-Car No.5

对应厨房早餐时间！今天是我觉得太瘦了的Lancer.  
Lancer！多吃点啊！（一般你这个运动量和身材的不都是80KG起步吗）  
另外这是本周唯一一更！周日要面试的我要努力准备了！

\----一脚油门---打卡上车----坐稳扶好----

听着闹钟发出恼人的滴滴声，你揉着酸痛的腰艰难起身抓起一件宽大的T恤胡乱套上，打着大大哈欠走出卧室，留下还迷迷糊糊的Lancer窝在床上。

咕噜咕噜的水汽氤氲在厨房里，用筷子拨拉几下下锅的面条，又丢进去几颗切好的香菇，你转身将鸡蛋打进滋啦滋啦的油锅，细小的油滴蹦哒起来，勾出诱人的香气。

一双手臂从后方将你圈进还带着热气的胸膛，懒洋洋地声音从头顶传来，脑袋像是大型犬一般蹭着你脸颊和颈窝。

“这么早就起床啦？老子还想再讨点好处呢。”

“嘁，不是你昨天答应我只要我做早饭你就按时吃饭吗？要不是看你太瘦了我才懒得爬起来。”

“可是小姑娘这么精神让我觉得是昨晚我不够卖力啊。”

你回头狠狠瞪了这得了便宜还卖乖的男人一眼，笑嘻嘻的男人毫无反省的自觉，还盯着热气腾腾的锅抱怨起来。

“这早餐连块肉都没有。”

男人不安分的手顺着围裙的侧缝溜进，隔着衣物揉捏起你胸前的软肉，湿热的舌尖含义分明地舔舐着耳后细嫩的皮肤，耳内传来的一阵阵富有暗示的气息让你下意识地抓紧了锅铲，努力无视着这种黏糊糊的示爱，假装认真地将煎蛋翻了个面。

热乎乎的触感贴上了你裸露在外的大腿。明显高于室温的形状在你大腿根部蹭来蹭去，Lancer像是要表达对你心无旁骛的不满一般，发出带着鼻音的咕哝声，一根手指沿着脊椎向股沟伸去，勾起那一层薄薄的布料。

中间的布料被扯得绷成一条，几乎要挤进昨晚欢爱完还有些肿痛的肉缝里。你骤然紊乱起来的呼吸和微微颤抖的手让他眯起双眼加重了手上的动作，昨晚饕餮的滋味从你脑海中翻涌起来，耳朵里的湿热水声变得愈发清晰。努力维持着理智的你伸出左手想要将身后的男人推开。

“Lancer，我可是好不容易才战胜懒惰起来给你做早餐的。”

“老子想吃肉。”像是理所当然地一般，男人迅速伸出手将炉子的火关掉，全然不顾煎蛋似乎还差点火候。将你掰到面对他的角度落下一个不容拒绝的亲吻。

温热的唇齿交缠着，口腔被男人毫不犹豫地占据着，舌尖在齿根描摹着，又像是刻意的挑逗一般勾引着你小巧的舌头。原本扣在你脑后的手转而抚上你腰窝，手指在光滑的后背灵巧地打着转。

晕晕乎乎地你被他搂着向一旁空着的台面走去，足够高的他只稍微踮起脚就坐上了台面，将你背对着他捞起放在腿上，碍事的内裤也被顺势褪到了腿弯处。显然从卧室门看见你只穿着T恤围着围裙，露着诱人犯罪的臀线在厨房里傻兮兮地忙碌起，Lancer就没打算今早穿着衣服起床。

你能感觉到熟悉的热度和形状已经兴奋地在你的股沟处摩擦着，紧紧搂着你避免你掉下去的Lancer低头看着你因为兴奋而微微发红的脸庞，将一根手指挤入昨晚已经被好好享用过的甬道里。

微微有些肿的软肉条件反射一般地开始包裹着入侵的物体，层层叠叠的挤压感让Lancer恨不得立刻将自己嵌进你的体内好好感受一下，他轻车熟路地找到你甬道内的软嫩的敏感点，每一次按压和摩擦都带出你粗重的喘息和身下粘稠的液体。

还被内裤束缚着的腿无法分的大开，但身下逐渐传来的水声和透过被掀开的围裙就能看到的淫靡景象让你难耐地想要缓解正升腾而起的情欲。

没穿乳罩的你能够感受到挺立的乳尖透过T恤和围裙摩擦着，你甚至想要下意识地挺起胸口增加这种摩擦的力度，以此来轻微地抵御一下想被填满的欲望。

觉察到你的小动作和自己大腿上凉凉的湿意，库丘林抽出手指将你放在刚刚他坐着的位置，跳下台面将内裤粗暴地从你腿弯扯掉扔在地上。

被男人灼人的体温烘到不再冰凉的台面和你的腿根接触着，眼前赤色的眼眸毫不遮掩他明晃晃的欲望，充满力量的男性肉体上还残留着昨晚被你抓挠出的红印和血痕，大大咧咧地撩起还未脱去的围裙，扯开你双腿抵上自己肉棒的Lancer显然对这些印记颇为自得。

从你的角度看不到交合的镜头，只能感受到坚硬的形状挤开湿滑的穴口撞了进来，被过度品尝的穴肉不受你控制地再次蠕动起来，快感让你艰难地双手撑在身后保持着平衡，被填满的饱足感从下体诚实地反馈到大脑里。有律动的抽插带起甬道内一次次痉挛和收缩，Lancer像是永远看不够一般盯着你被压成M形的双腿，呜呜咽咽地承受着他一次又一次猛烈的冲撞。

有什么比看着喜欢的人因你泛起无边的情欲更加诱人的呢？

因为快感而仰起的脖颈冒着细汗，下身水淋淋的花瓣已经因为抽插而变得愈发红肿，羞耻的撞击声和黏腻的水声淫靡得让人眩晕。一股股温热的液体随着断断续续的哭叫被带出，顺着台面边缘缓缓流下，在厨房的暖光下亮晶晶地闪动着。

早晨的男人似乎比晚上的兴致还要高涨，因为快感而微微眯起的眼睛盯着在身下微微挣扎的你，束成一缕的蓝发因为汗水而沾湿在肌肉分明的背上，随着律动偶尔甩动一下。

甜美的快感快要塞满你每一块骨头的缝隙，每一下顶到最里的冲撞都像是要把你骨头都碾到酥麻，眼眶中的泪水随着颤颤巍巍的求饶声顺着潮红的脸庞滑落，下身又湿又热，止不住地收缩蠕动。口中的津液来不及吞咽就顺着干燥起皮的嘴角流下，早已被欲望染红的眼神渐渐失焦，身体随着越来越满溢的快感颤抖起来。

就快要攀上顶峰的你突然被整个人抱起向卧室走去，突然失重的慌乱和每走一步就往里的深顶让你没几步就尖叫着搂紧了库丘林的肩背，Lancer在你凸起的每一节脊柱上摩挲的粗粝指节像是和里面乱窜的电流联通了一样让你颤抖着泄出汹涌的情液。

除了内裤以外的衣物还安安稳稳地停留在你的身上，尽管一大块都带上了湿淋淋的色情的味道。软绵绵的你只能努力勾着Lancer的腰不让自己掉下去，不得不把重心交给埋进你身体里的肉棒的滋味实在很不好受，每一步走动的幅度被过分地放大传递到脑海里，像是肆虐的火光将所有的理智都烧断了线。

终于把早起的你摁回床上的Lancer愈发游刃有余地享用起自己的早餐。性器从后方将你贯穿得彻底，伸向交合之处的手准确地摸到已经肿胀起来的花核，不轻不重地揉捏起来。

“呜...不要了...”已经承受不住的你只能艰难地挤出呜咽声，摇着头向身后像是不知饱足的人哭着求饶。高潮后敏感的身体只能随着每一次冲撞软软地向前倒去，跪伏在凌乱的被子上的双腿直打颤，被塞满的小穴被摩擦得通红，不受控制地箍紧着那根给你快乐的东西。

当滚烫的液体射进你的小穴时，你的脸上已经糊满了汗水和泪水。抽出性器的Lancer满意地看着瘫软在床上的你，身下不受控制地挤出一大滩混杂着白浊的液体。

“清汤寡水的早餐怎么喂饱老子嘛。”


End file.
